We Should've Just Played Flashlight Tag
by TheQuirkyWriter
Summary: Requested One-Shot: The nations decide to play 'Ghost in the Graveyard' and America is SOOO not scared. 'Who the hell thought it would be a good idea to have Russia be the ghost' USUK America/England with some GerIta Germany/N. Italy


**Request for TaiyouChan: "****I really liked your Capture the flag idea, do you think you could a story of them playing a different game?** **Like, Ghost in the Graveyard or Hide and Seek at night?"**

**So this is my attempt at the Hetalia characters playing 'Ghost in the Graveyard' with USUK and a little bit of GerIta thrown into the mix!**

**I hope I edited this enough!  
><strong>

**There are a few referneces to my other fic 'Captured' but you don't need to read it to know what's going on. But you should read it if you like USUK!  
><strong>

**I hope ya'll like it! Especially TaiyouChan! Please read and review!**

**If anyone else would like to make a request PM me.**

* * *

><p><strong>For TaiyouChan<strong>

* * *

><p>"One o'clock… Two o'clock…"<p>

'_I'm not scared… I'm totally not scared. I'm sooo not scared.'_

"Three o'clock… Four o'clock…"

'_It's just a game. A stupid game.'_

"Five o'clock… Six o'clock..."

'_It's not even a good game. its lame; frickin' lame, man!'_

"Seven o'clock… Eight o'clock…"

'_Ah man! Who am I kidding!'_

"Nine o'clock… Ten o'clock."

'_This game is terrifying!'_

"Eleven o'clock… Twelve o'clock."

'_Why couldn't we have just played flash light tag?'_

"Midnight! I hope I don't see a ghost tonight!" The nations began to separate from the tree they had gathered around and had chosen as their home base. America, who was totally not scared, slowly inched away, hoping that if he stayed close to the home base Russia wouldn't jump out and scare him.

'_Who the hell thought it would be a good idea to have Russia be the ghost!' _He thought with a shiver. The blue eyed nation looked around cautiously as he quickened his steps. He spotted Italy and quickly ran over to the shorter country, hoping that if he stuck with him Germany would somehow end up protecting them both.

"Hey Italy!" America said in a harsh whisper to get the brunette's attention. Italy jumped and pulled out one of his signature white flags and waved it around wildly.

"AH! PLEASE DON'T HURT ITALY, MR. GHOST! GERMA-Nnnghmmph!"

The American quickly covered the Italian's mouth, pulling him down to crouch behind a nearby bush.

"SHH! It's just me!" American took his hand off of Italy's mouth, who in turn sighed out of relief.

"Oh good! I was afraid you the ghost and were going to hurt me!" Italy confessed America gave him a quizzical look.

"You do know there's no ghost, and it's just Russia; right?" America asked. Italy's face flushed.

"Ve~ Of course I do!" The brunette chuckled nervously but he didn't sound very convincing. The Italian began to look around his surroundings nervously, trying to spot something, or someone. America guessed he was searching for Germany.

"H-hey… uh Italy. You're not scared, are you?" America whispered as he timidly peaked above the bush, hoping to spot Germany as well.

Unfortunately before Italy could answer a shout broke through the tense air. They recognized the voice as China's.

"AAH! GHOST IN THE GRAVEYARD!"

Before America even had time to think Italy was already jumping up and out of the bush, waving his white flags wildly.

"GERMANY! HELP! THE GHOST IS GOING TO GET ME!"

Almost instantly the tall, muscular blonde emerged from the dark and into America's line of sight. Germany ran fast and grabbed Italy's hand and basically dragged the small man the rest of the way to the home base tree.

America quickly followed after them, making it to the home base and grabbing on for dear life, panting heavily along with Germany, who was having trouble doing so because Italy's arms were tightly wrapped around his neck.

America looked around to see if anyone else had gotten to the home base. To his left he saw Canada, France, and Japan had just arrived. Over on his right by Germany and Italy were the rest of the nations, except for China and England.

'_Oh shit! Where's Iggy?' _Just as America thought this though, England came running up with China falling behind him and Russia chasing after them.

"ENGLAND! HURRY, RUSSIA"S RIGHT BEHIND YOU MAN!" America yelled out. England glared at his former colony, but continued running.

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT, YOU GIT?" He yelled out just as he reached the home base and panted along with the rest as they all watched poor China get tackled by the much larger Russia.

"Aha! Now there are two ghosts da~?" China groaned and pushed Russia off him.

"Yes, now get off me aru!"

England groaned and shook his head.

"Why does someone always get tackled every time we play a game?" England muttered, shuddering as he remembered Germany tackling him down when they played capture the flag just last week.

"Alright, we'll go hide now, yes China? And they count." Russia said, and dragged China off to go hide with him. The other nations once again began to chant out "one o'clock… two o'clock…ect" As they did, America once again let his fear get the better of him and stealthily slipped his into England's when they all said "Midnight! I hope I don't see a ghost tonight!"

As the other nations ran off in different directions, with Germany dragging Italy by the hand, England looked at the younger nation confused.

"America? What are you doing? Let go!" The green eyed man attempted to tug his hand away, but America just tightened his hold and looked at Britain with pleading eyes.

"Seriously America, are you actually scared?" England asked in disbelief. He knew the boy was easily scared when it came to spooky things like ghosts, but this just seemed excessive. America scoffed at the Briton's comment and attempted to put on a brave face, but failed miserably.

"What? Please, England, I'm n-not… not s-scared. I was just making sure you weren't because, y' know, I am a h-hero after all!" England could tell America was merely putting on an act and was, in reality, terrified. The island nation sighed and decided to play along, in an attempt to calm the younger nation.

"Oh damn, you've figured me out, I am scared. Thank you for protecting me." England said dryly, but America was too dense to notice and smiled.

"Don't mention it…" America looked around frightfully and tugged Britain's hand, "Uhm… how about I protect you over there?" America said and the two jogged over to an area cluttered with bushes and trees, with America still clutching England's hand.

England sighed and let America guide him around. At least he wasn't as clingy as Italy got with Germany when he was scared. As they moved around the trees England looked at their clasped hands and noticed how nicely they fitted together. How he liked the way America's warm calloused fingers and palm felt on his softer, cool skin. It was rather… enjoyable to hold America's hand.

The Brit furrowed his prominent brows and blushed a deep scarlet, suddenly thankful for the darkness of the night to help him conceal it.

Suddenly America halted his steps, causing England to bump into him.

"I think I hear something." America whispered harshly as his eyes darted around their surroundings. There was a small sound of movement, some bushes rustling, and a twig snapping.

England could see America's body visibly tensing. The rustling continued and America was slowly edging his way back and behind Britain. Which wasn't much help since America was the taller and more muscular of the two.

England found himself feeling disappointed when he felt America's hands leave his, but instantly blushed and tensed when both of the yanks hands gripped him shoulders.

Suddenly the rustling stopped and a figure emerged. England could hear America suck in air, preparing to scream. The figure got closer and eventually England was able to make out who it was, and nudged America with his elbow to keep him from screaming in his ear.

"Relax, it's just Canada." England said as the America look-a-like came fully into view.

"Hey, I was hoping to find someone… it's kinda creepy out here tonight, ay." Canada said softly. Well, actually his voice was always quite soft, so it was regular.

"Y-yeah it is! But I'm not scared! I'm just protecting England." America professed, his voice had a slight vibrato and waver to it. Canada gave his brother a skeptical look, but, like England, decided to play along with America's brave act.

"Right… so do you want to come with us?" America asked, hoping that the more nations he had, the safer he'd be from China and Russia.

Canada contorted his face in an attempt to glare at America and England and shook his head.

"No! Not after you guys forgot to invite me to your Allies vs. Axis capture the flag game! I'm an ally too!" Canada huffed. England scratched the back of his head and let out an apprehensive laugh. Apparently Canada was still miffed at the fact that they forgot to tell him about the game last week.

"Yeah… sorry about that bro! It's just sometimes it's hard to remember you or even find you when you go all invisible." America said in a sorry attempt of an apology. Canada hmphed.

"If it makes you feel any better, we lost anyway, and I threw out my back by being tackled by Germany." England said. Canada sighed.

"It's ok I guess-"

"GHOST IN THE GRAVEYARD!" Yelled France off in the distance. England instantly jumped into action and began to run towards home base, completely forgetting about America and Canada.

"Wait! England! Whose gonna protect me-I mean who will protect now!" America yelled after the retreating nation. England yelled a quick sorry but continued running towards the home base.

'_Damn England's competiveness!'_

The American quickly moved to run forward. At the same time, Canada also moved to run and the two brothers ended up knocking into each other, knocking the other over along with knocking each other's glasses off.

Both America and Canada quickly sat up and felt around the ground frantically.

"My glasses!" Canada cried as he fumbled around the ground

"I can't find my glasses!" America whined and accidently butted heads with his brother. They fell back, muttering 'ow' and were about to continue their search when they heard someone approaching. They were able locate their glasses and quickly put them on in time to see Hungary run past them.

"C'mon!" Canada said, grabbing America and running after Hungary towards the home base.

When they reached it, they found England, Hungary, and Japan.

"England! How could you just run off like that?" England sighed and avoided America's eyes.

"Sorry. I promise I won't leave you alone again." England said quietly so none of the other nations could hear. America smiled slightly and once again grabbed England's hand. The Brit pretended to be annoyed, despite the fact that his stomach was doing flip-flops.

"Right, well is this everyone?" England asked. He looked over to see Russia with the rest of the nations.

"Looks like I'm winning da~?" Russia gloated referring to the many nations behind him.

"You and China were able to catch them all?" Canada asked, clearly feeling intimidated.

"Well it's easy when they're all clumped together aru!" China bragged. England rolled his eyes.

"I'm guessing France came up with that brilliant plan." He muttered. France huffed and crossed his arms.

"It's not my fault I had a bad _stete`gie! _I've never played this _insipide _game before!" France defended, turning his nose up.

"Ah man! Germany's a ghost! We're soo dead man!" America pouted.

"VE~ America look! I'm a ghost! OooooOooo!" Italy said happily, waving his hand and trying to act spooky. Germany sighed in annoyance.

"*sigh* Let's just continue the game." Japan said calmly and once again, the MANY ghosts went to hide, while the remaining five counted.

As they counted, England found himself beginning to feel anxious. Maybe even a bit… scared. The thought of there being so many ghosts, and the fact that one of them was Germany, wasn't a comforting thought. He knew Germany wouldn't hesitate to pummel him to the ground like last time. Perhaps he can use America as a shield…

"MIDNIGHT! I hope I don't see a ghost tonight!"

Hungary, Japan, and Canada all split off into different directions while America once again kept a death grip on England's hand, who once again pretended it annoyed him.

"You know, it's ok to be scared America." England whispered in an attempt to comfort the young man.

"I told you, I'm not scared!" America insisted while tightening his grip.

"But if you were… it'd be ok. You don't have to be a hero all of the time." England's words were soft and slow and soothed the young country causing his body to become slightly relaxed.

"Let someone else be the hero for once." England said. America looked at him from the corner of his eye, uncharacteristically shy.

"Like you?" He asked, unusually timid. England blushed a deep pink and avoided the yank's gaze.

"Ahem... I uh… yes-I… I mean I could if uh… if the opportunity presented itself." England forced out awkwardly. He felt butterflies in his stomach when he saw America's lips move up into a breathtaking smile.

"Thanks. That means a lot." America said. He smiled and leaned closer to Britain, his face inches away. England flushed and slowly inched his lips towards America's. They were mere millimeters away. America could feel the heat radiating off of England's face.

"I think I might wanna kiss you." America whispered his eyes half lidded. England's own eye widened for a split moment before closing, silently giving America permission.

So they leaned in closer. England grabbed America's other hand while America was moments away from closing the gap between them.

"BOO!" Italy yelled, Germany behind him. America screamed, jumping away from England.

"AAH! GHOST IN THE GRAVEYARD!" America cried, running away as fast as he could. Italy laughed and chased after him, continuing to imitate a ghost. England, meanwhile, paled as he helplessly looked at their retreating forms. He gulped and slowly turned his head to see Germany standing there. The muscular German had a menacing look on his face as he cracked his knuckles.

"Uhm… y-you're not gonna tackle me aga-AAGH!"

England moaned in pain and turned his head to the side so he wouldn't be face down in the grass. Germany's heavy mass crushed him, like last time; at least he wasn't running.

'_America was right… we should've just played flash light tag!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is! I hope it wasn't too terrible! PM me if any of you'd like a request! (There's more info on how I do requests of my profile) Please find it in your hearts to review!<strong>


End file.
